My World Redone
by Cheerios13
Summary: After a hit to the head, Bella finds herself on the first day of school. Still remembering everything about the Cullens, Bella tries to reform her life and her relationship with a reluctant Edward.
1. Chapter 1

Wow, i have no idea why i am attempting to write a story, but i guess i am. I don't expect to get anything out of this so please don't hit me, or bite me, or beat me, ect.

I understand this might now be good, but please be nice. THANKS!

-Elvee

---------------------

I watched the scenery of Forks go by at full speed. Alice and I were driving to the Cullen's home after Charlie gave me permission to go to her house for a "sleep over". Of course, it won't be spent with Alice, nor would the majority of the people be sleeping, but these details aren't important.

As we drove, Alice keeps mentioning future shopping trips to come and new outfits, both words bringing frightening memories through my head. I was mostly out of it today, to busy thinking about seeing Edward again. He had been hunting for 2 days, which was way to long in my mind.

"Bella, please tell me if I am boring you!" Alice seemed angry.

"What?" I replied as Alice jerked me out of my thoughts.

"Have you noticed how i have talked to you for the whole ride, and you haven't responded once?"

"I'm sorry Alice, it's just not seeing Edward for so long really is taking an effect on me"

"You could at least show some sign of consciousness."

Thankfully, before I had to respond to that, Alice's Porche, drove up to the Cullen's massive house.

As I looked down to unbuckle my seatbelt, I felt to cold, rock hard arms scoop me out of the seat. I looked up to see my life, my best friend, my Edward.

"Hey," the mixture of his silky voice and his intoxicating scent made my head spin.

After gaining control over my thoughts, I tried to form an intelligent thought.

"Hey to you to," was all I could get out, and apparently it was enough. Edward closed the space between us as he leaned over and quickly kissed me. My heart sped up even with that fast kiss and I wanted more but Edward just chuckled and pulled away.

"Be patient my Bella," he chuckled.

A "hmph" and a pout was all I could say.

He carried me to the front door, where he set me down before we went through the doors. I looked around and noticed Alice was no where to be seen. She must have left as I was in my daze.

As we walked in I was greeted by Rosalie and Emmett in the family room. Emmett ran over and picked me up in a massive hug, I was swung around a couple of times before I was set down and started gasping for air. Rosalie gave her usual greeting; sitting on the couch, ignoring my very presence.

Edward gave her a glare, and gently grabbed my wrist as he pulled me to his room.

He opened the door and pulled me to the couch and set me in his lap.

"So, anything you want to do today?" He asked

"This is just fine with me," Edward just chuckled and turned me around to face him.

"As it is with me, love"

I leaned my head against his chest and Edward placed his chin on top of my head. I was perfectly content with the day.

"Oh!" I jerked my head up quickly and accidentally smacked Edward's rock hard chin in my unexpected motion.

I rubbed my head, imagining how bad the bruise would be in the morning, and met Edward's eyes.

He looked at me questionably, his head cocked to the side.

"Is something wrong?"

"Charlie just asked me to call him once I arrived here,"

He motioned with his hands full permission to go and call Charlie.

I quickly pecked him on the cheek and carefully headed out the door.

As I peered down the steps, I saw how the family room was empty of any one of the family members. I continued down the stairs, proud of my unexpected gracefulness. I was on my third step when my ankle folded to the side and I tumbled down the staircase. I was subconsciously expecting hard arms to catch me, as always, but I continued falling, stopping abruptly, as I hit my head on the main floor. At the blow to my skull, my world went black.

---------------------------------------------

So what do you think? R/R plz. There is more to come! A big twist! BTW, how do you pronounce Carlisle's name? I say it like Car-lile. PLEASE RESPOND. I will update after 2 reviews!


	2. Chapter 2

Okay so I love these following people:

As if he never existed

Looking4MyEdward

wingedspirit

All of those people wrote a review, very nice reviews at that, for my story. I love them! Anyway, thanks for all the alerts and favoriteds, those mean the world to me, and because i got 3 reviews, you all get to see another chapter! So please review, I love them!

On to the story!

-Elvee

And I have noooo plot what so ever planned out, i just got this idea and ran with it. So I hope something comes out of it.

MUCHO GRACIAS!

----------------------------

Oops, disclaimer: I do not own any of the Twilight characters, they all belong to stephenie meyer!

-----------------------

_Previously: _

_At the blow to my skull, my world went black._

A Living Hell and Conclusions

I sat up, eyes closed, trying to lessen the pain in my head. Ringing was all I could hear, pain pulsing through my body. I squeezed my eyes shut even harder praying for the pain to leave. After a couple of minutes, I snapped my eyes open.

"Hey, Bella, are you okay?"

I looked up. Mike's baby blue eyes were looking me over. I was sitting at lunch, between Jess and Mike.

"Whoa, why am I at school??"

"Well, it's sorta the law. I don't know if it was different in Phoenix or something bu-" Mike answered a bit confused.

"Of course not, but why am I not at Edward's?" I asked panicked.

"Oh, you've met Cullen?"

I looked around. At my table were my old friends, Jess, Mike, Angela, Ben. I kept looking around the lunch room for Edward. I finally spotted him. Sitting with his siblings alone and silent. I stared at him, awe struck. He looked up at me, meeting my gaze, and we just kept staring at one another. I finally noticed the other's at my table and his staring at us. I quickly looked down, blushing.

"Hey, time to go," Mike tugged on my sleeve, signaling me to get up. I stood up, and quickly made my way to Biology. I sat down at my normal seat, next to Edward. Hopefully, after an hour with him in class, I can get this day sorted out.

"Miss Swan, I was told you had a paper for me to sign?" I looked up at Mr. Banner. He was waiting at his desk with his arm extended, apparently wanting something.

"Excuse me?" I replied.

"The slip, for new students? You should have one." I continued staring at him like an idiot. He sighed. "Check your pocket, binder, or book bag."

I stuck my hand in my back pocket and found a yellow slip of paper. I walked up the aisle of desks and handed him the slip. He quickly signed it, and handed it to me.

As I got back to my desk, Edward was sitting in the chair next to mine. He looked at me frustratingly. This day was a living hell.

I wanted to be alone, to think, to find out what is happening. I raised my hand and asked if I could go to the restroom. Mr. Banner just nodded and sighed, and I was out the door. I ran, no sprinted, to the bathroom and locked the door behind me. My back was to the wall and I slid down to the floor, holding my knees to my chest.

"Crap, oh crap, oh crap!" I screamed out into the empty bathroom.

The note, sitting with Mike, Edward giving me frustrating looks. This was déjà vu. Or a dream. Could it be possible that everything before the head bang and ear ringing was a dream, an illusion. That meant Edward didn't know me. Was he a vampire? He must, him and his family were still sitting alone, they were all paler than the whole student body, there eyes were yellow. The one thing I could be positive on was Edward was a vampire.

Should I just relive all the previous events; La Push beach, the shopping trip, the car ride with Edward, the meadow, and hope that Edward falls back in love with me?

No, it would take to long, one mistake could mess it all up, I could lose _him_ forever.

I would force it back, try to be with Edward at all times, and try to get him to remember me.

I sat back up, looking in the mirror. My eyes were red, tears were falling down my cheeks. I quickly wiped them away with my sleeve and headed back to class.

----------------------------------------------------------------

Okay so I think I have some sort of plot in my mind. Sorry about just ending there, but I'm going to start my next chapter RIGHT after I post this one, so you should get about 2 chapters a day, until Wednesday, the 4th of January, cause school starts then. So i hope you ALL can review. They rock my socks! So please review, the more reviews, the longer the chapters will be!

Thanks a plenty!

-Elvee


	3. Chapter 3

Yay onward with the story, but for my thanks:

I forgot to thank the other two that reviewed later on, so they will be thanked, and those will be the last two! YAY so here you go:

Thanks to:

Heart.and.Empire

Rachel657062

Thanks a lot guys, you rock! I hope you liked my second chapter! So here's the third!

---------------------------------

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the the Twilight characters, they all belong to Stephenie Meyer!

-----------------------------------

**Hope Shall Come**

I walked back into biology and quietly took my seat. Edward glanced back at me and looked down again, apparently aggravated. His chair was all the way on the other side of the desk, even then, still leaning on his chair away from me. His hands were clenching the wooden table, causing it to break. I remembered how much he suffered the first day in biology from my "mouth watering" scent. I scooted away from him, hopefully making it easier for Edward. He looked up at me questionably. I gave him an encouraging smile and nodded. He furrowed his brow, in wonder. I just blushed and looked down.

Class soon ended. Edward, in his quick, swift motion, stood up from the chair and headed out the door. I grabbed his arm, hoping to talk with him. He whipped around and a hiss broke through his lips. I was ready to let go and walk away but I knew I had to talk to him sometime.

"Please, Edward, we need to talk." I pleaded, hoping, that he would agree.

"Why?!" He asked, apparently amazed that I had approached him.

"It is important!"

"I don't even know you, and trust me, you do not want to talk to me alone," He seemed to emphasize the last word and I gulped.

He glared down at his sleeve, were my fingers were clenching the smooth fabric, and let go, embarrassed. He glared down at me and stalked out the door.

"Wow, Bella, what were you thinking, approaching Cullen like that?" Mike's voice broke through the silence.

"Just go away, Mike." I was too upset to talk to anyone, let alone Mike. I stomped out the door, ignoring Mike's attempt to walk with me to PE.

This was great, just great! Edward seems to despise me. My chances of getting back to where Edward and I were was seeming slimmer and slimmer at each attempt. I got to PE and sighed. Today was horrible.

Edward POV

I stalked out the doorway into the hall away from the savory scent. I couldn't believe I had resisted her when she made contact with me. Why in the world would Bella, the new girl, demand to talk to me. What was more of a mystery was why couldn't I read her thoughts? Of course, the utmost unpredictable, mysterious girl had to be the one who's thoughts I couldn't read. I was enraged.

'_God, Edward, get a grip, people are staring.' _Alice's thoughts penetrated my mind. I looked down and saw her at my side. She seemed to be waiting for an answer.

I just glared at her.

'_Yes, I know the new girl is having a serious effect on your control, but you got to restrain yourself! If you decide to do anything, I will find out.'_

I kept walking, ignoring her, and headed out the door. I looked back, she was staring at me with pity. I walked to the car and drove.

Bella POV

Mike seemed to back off after my vicious attack on him. He didn't completely deserve it, but he should just his own business.

PE was horrible without having Mike doing all the work. I was partnered up with just as clumsy as me and we lost all the games. After much to long, the bell rang and I hurriedly changed clothes and made my way to my truck. I searched the parking lot for the silver Volvo. I wasn't surprised to see it missing from the parking lot. I was surprised to see a very angry Alice Jasper, Emmet, and Rosalie. I started my car and headed out of the parking lot but stopped abruptly when an aggravated Alice jumped in front of my car.

She motioned for me to roll down my window which I did.

"Bella, we need to talk," This statement caught me off guard. I was euphoric that Alice remembered me!

"Oh my god Alice!" I opened the door and hugged her small figure. "I can't believe you remember! You're the only one!" I was still hugging her, and she was struggling in my embrace. She easily got away from my hug and looked at me uncomfortably.

"Um, I have no idea what you are talking about, but what I was going to say before you enveloped me in your hug, was that Edward is gone, and it is because of you." Her words sounded very harsh, though I knew she was trying to put it as kindly as possible.

"Can I talk to you away from them?" I said as I nodded toward Jasper, Emmet and Rosalie.

"Um, sure," She sounded slightly nervous.

I grabbed her wrist and pulled her over to a bench along side the school. She seemed distracted, looking at the clouds.

"Is something, uh, bothering you?" I stammered.

"Could we take this conversation inside, please?" Her eyes were pleading.

"May I ask why?" I already knew the answer. The clouds were slowly parting, revealing the sun, and if I was right, Alice would be begging to get in the shade.

"Just please, I can't explain,"

"You're a vampire." I said this simply. I wasn't wanting or expecting those words to come from my mouth, they just did. I was hoping I was right, or else I would have to lie my way out of this.

"How the hell do you know?" Her voice now was dripping with acid. I could tell she was upset. Her hands were clenched in fists. This was the first time I heard her say anything close to profanity.

"It's sorta a long story..." I was nervous, her scowling face wasn't helping my nerves the least bit either.

"I have time," Alice just glared at me, waiting for an explanation.

"Well, I know you,"

"You sure do! What do you do? Stalk us?" She was now close to screaming.

"No, Edward sort of told me, actually I more guessed than he told me bu-"

"What?! Edward told you? And you guessed? You just met him? How did you guess?!" She was breaking into hysterics.

"I know you, well no, I _knew_ you." She was getting ready to interrupt me, but I cut her off. "Before this, I'll explain 'this' later, Edward and I were in love, you were my best friend, my sister. I was at your house whenever I could sneak out. Heck, four hours ago, you were driving me in your yellow Porche to your house!" Now I was the one in hysterics, tears were streaming down my face.

"I don't have a yellow Porche..." She sounded confused but I could sense a longing in her voice.

"You will, after we go to Volterra, and we save Edward from the Volturri, and we commit grand theft auto and steal a Porche, then you start holding me hostage..." I started babbling, to upset to stop.

"How do you know anything about the Volturri and Edward?"

"That's what I was trying to tell you! Edward and I fell in love! Your family took me into their family with open arms! You were planning my wedding with Edward! He was going to change me! This all ended when I fell down the stairs in your house and I ended up here." I was now sobbing realizing everything and everybody I was losing.

"Prove it," Alice's voice was calm, no sign of emotion.

"Excuse me?" I looked up at her, she was staring at me.

"Prove it to me that you know about our family and we really did love you like you said, and if you are telling the truth, I will try to help you,"

"I will prove it, tomorrow, I know how to," I sounded much more confident then I felt. I had an idea, but I had no idea if it would work.

"Okay, I will see you tomorrow," Alice raised her self from the concrete bench and made her way home.

Alice POV

I walked at a human pace, way to slow for my liking, to the edge of the forest behind the school. Once I was in the cover of the trees I broke into a sprint toward our house. My breathing was fast and rigid, though I had a good reason for it. Five minutes ago, I was ready to kill Bella for knowing our secret. I liked it here, I didn't want some stalking new girl to ruin it all for us. Other than knowing about us, she was a threat to Edward. I saw how much he was struggling, sitting next to her, her blood singing to him. Then she mentioned the Volturri, a wedding, my Porche, and being changed. She couldn't know any of this by just following us around. She said she would prove it, and it would take a lot of explanation to get me convinced.

You better read the author's notes!

--------------------------------

I want you to read the author's notes so i just sorta put a reminder there.

Wow lots of writing there! I hope you liked it! I have a vague idea of where this is going! YAY! I'm not going to follow Twilight from now on. Probably no trip to La Push, though she will meet Jacob another way. Edward won't go to Alaska, etc.

I hope you are liking it so far. Prove it to me by reviewing! The more reviews, the more I write and information you get. And don't say, oh someone else can do it, no YOU do it, not them, you!

Okay thank you all for your support, reviews and alerts! I love them all!

Much love!

-Elvee

Oh and another shout out to newtwilight15 for the idea of Alice "remembering". Though she didn't remember but she is the one helping Bella.

LOL i was going to have Rosalie be the one to remember the world before the fall, but I knew I wouldn't do to well with that concept!

Thanks a plenty

-Elvee


	4. Chapter 4

Wow, I feel loved, like freakishly much! I get reviews like 5 minutes after i submit the new chapter. I hope you all are liking the plot and story so far, I'm having fun writing it. If you haven't caught on, The story is about when Bella falls down the stairs hits her head and wakes up on the first day of school, before she met edward. She still remembers everything about him though.

Anywho i hope you love this new chapter!

Cheers!

-Elvee

---------------------------------------

**Stolen Things and Floor Boards**

Bella POV

I drove home quickly, trying not to think about how serious this was. It was impossible that I could just go back in time, loosing everything I ever did the past two years. I needed to prove it to Alice though. This was all dealing with time and my future and who better to go to than a fortune teller?

Alice POV

I arrived home quickly and slowed down at the front door. I took a deep breath and tried to clear my thoughts. It was useless. I knew once I entered those doors Emmet or Rosalie would bombard me with questions about the "human" and Edward would pick through my mind. After failing at getting todays events out of my brain I resorted to singing "So Long, Farewell" from Sound of Music in my head and then translating it between various languages. I walked in the door, humming the rhythm and sure enough Emmet is there waiting for me.

"Why was that Bella girl wanting to talk to you so bad?"

"Um, she didn't want to talk to me, she just got worried when I wanted to talk to her. Apparently Edward had issues around her today and she was a bit freaked out." I was proud of my lie, it seemed believable.

"Oh, so nothing interesting?" Emmet seemed upset.

"Nope," I was grateful he wasn't pressing for details.

"Damn!" Emmet stomped out of the room.

"Wait, is Edward here?" The question got Emmet to stop. He turned around and pointed toward the ceiling above to Edward's room.

Bella POV

I fumbled with the car keys as a pulled them out of the ignition. It was moderately sunny now and no longer rainy. I stumbled out of the car toward the front door. I pushed the keys into the lock and opened the door. I looked around the house. Things looked the same, but it's not like Charlie changed the house much since I first arrived. I walked up the stairs to my room.

I turned on my computer, checking my emails.

I almost cried when I saw Renee's three emails asking how my second day in Fork's was and how my first day of school went. Everything was repeating. I remembered my mission for the proof which was going to be the wedding ring Edward had given me to wear on my ring finger. I hadn't taken off between the time I received it and my fall. I looked down at my finger, stupidly expecting it to be there. But nothing could be easy, and it wasn't there. I sighed. I looked around for anything from before, the scrap book, the c.d., the stereo system. All of it was gone. I went to lay on my bed, too tired and upset to pursue in anything requiring consciousness. Thankfully there was no homework assigned to me on my first day so I am able to just fall asleep, hoping to wake up from this nightmare.

Edward POV

I had set Claire De Lune on repeat on my stereo system. I was hoping to go into a dream like state, to get away from the world, to just run away. My life had just gotten so much more complicated when one pathetic little girl enters my 5th period class. It wasn't fair. Her blood was addicting, her thoughts unpredictable. I craved her company like I craved her blood. Though her company wasn't wanted just so I could bask in her intoxicating scent, but because she was a mystery. I wanted to find out more about her. Everything she did caught me off guard. I was sure, if I ever could here her thoughts, they wouldn't be the ones constantly coming from the average girl's mind. No, they would be different, unique, exquisite. Just like her. I had never once wanted to be with someone, let alone someone so dangerous to me. It, was a new feeling, an unimaginable high that made me feel human again, I loved it. I loved her.

Bella POV

I woke up in the morning to the annoying buzzing of my clock, I sat up abruptly looking at the date on the digital display. Great, my second day of school, relived. I groaned as I remembered my promise to Alice. If I showed up to school empty handed she might just think I had been following them which might resort in some dangerous consequences.

I rotated my body so my legs were dangling off the bed, and slid off.

I yelped out in pain as my foot came in contact with some sharp, jagged object. I looked down under my bloody foot. A bent nail was jetting out of the floor board. I kneeled down, careful to avoid the rusty nail, and swept the dust off the board. I wedged my fingernails between the board with the bent nail and the rest of the board and pulled up freeing the piece of wood.

I laughed in happiness at what I saw. My things, my lovely things from my past life were here. My wedding ring, photos, C.D. and attacked stereo were all in the dark hole. I saw the light reflecting from my charm bracelet that I received from Jacob that held his and Edward's charms. I sat there, just laughing like an idiot proud of my discovery and that I had proof that none of this was made up. I placed the ring on my finger and the bracelet on my wrist. I carefully slid the polaroid pictures of my and Edward taken on my birthday into the C.D.'s case on top the C.D.

I happily skipped down the stairs, stumbling, and catching myself on the banister. Then carefully made my way down the rest of the stairs and into the kitchen to eat breakfast. I quickly at a piece of toast and headed to my car.

Edward POV

I sat up from my couch getting ready for another day of school. I turned off Debussy and sighed, still depressed. I opened the bottom door of my dresser pulling out a small wooden music box. Inside I kept my most prized possessions. Things from my human life. I saw my parent's smiling faces looking up to me from the cracked glass. I sorted through the box scanning over everything. My eyes widened, something was missing. No, not something, two things. One, a crystal heart pendant and most importantly my mother's wedding ring, the one I was to give to my fiancee. They were gone.

Alice POV

I stumbled out of the car, trying to avoid Edward's arms that were trying to shove me out. I had been questioning about his mood. He seemed so upset, depressed, different. My gift wasn't like it usually was today. I could see nothing about Bella. No one's future involved her, not mine, not Edward's, not Mike's, not Jessica's. It was like she was off my radar. I was a bit anxious to see Bella's proof. She seemed confident yesterday about it and it should answer a lot of questions. I sat on the bench I had been so rudely forced to yesterday and waited for Bella. I didn't have to wait long before I saw her rusty red truck pull up into the parking lot. I skipped over to her door and opened it and pulled her out. She seemed a lot less surprised then I would have expected. I pulled her over to a near by picnic table and sat her down.

"Proof please," I asked.

She pulled her hand out onto the top of the table and raised her sleeve, I saw a beautiful wedding ring and a charm bracelet. I raised my eyebrows at her.

"You have proved nothing," I was disappointed.

"Oh, I guess he's never showed you the ring before then..." She seemed a bit embarrassed but then bent over to her back pack and started digging through it.

She pulled out a C.D. player and a C.D. case.

She opened the C.D. case revealing a Polaroid photograph. She handed them to me. I was in awe.

There, in ink, was a picture of my brother with his arm wrapped around a awkward Bella. They were both smiling, looking anxious to get out of the pose. I looked up at her, my mouth hanging open. She just nodded then put the CD player's headphones on my ears. Music started to play. I did not recognize the song, but I knew Edward was the composer because the song being played was too complex for any human. I listened intently. The song soon ended, and then a new one started. This one I recognized. It was Esme's song. This girl wasn't lying, she really was part of our family. Not in the literal term, but we had loved her as though she was. The ring, I realized, was her engagement ring, the bracelet must have some importance too. I started to laugh. Bella just looked at me questionably.

"Why are you laughing?" She seemed worried, like what she had given me proved nothing.

"I just never thought Edward would fall in love,"

----------------------------------

Uhg i hate this chapter, i got the character's all wrong. I had no idea HOW to end it, so i just ended it with that last line. I don't think it works but I don't know. UHG wow that was a lot of typing. I know that whole "under the floor board thing" was cliche' and unimaginable but i was worn out and couldn't think of anything else. BUT don't worry, this doesn't end the story, There is MUCH MUCH MUCH more. I repeat THERE IS MUCH MUCH MUCH MUCH MORE TO COME! So please continue reading, regarding this crappy chapter. And remember all reviews are welcome, critiquing only makes me a better writer!

Well thanks!

So long, farewell, auf Wiedersehen, good night

Yes that does mean goodnight, i have updated 4 times in one day, i deserve a good rest. So goodnight!

-Elve

BTW, ALICE can't see bella's future because to bella it is her past so (cause she's already lived it) and cause Alice can't see the past, there is nothing for her to see.


	5. Chapter 5

For those who don't read the author's notes, please do, they are important. They give useful information about the story that I wasn't able to add! So read them. I'm like really happy cause i got a MacBook Laptop for christmas so yay! Okey Dokey thanks for all the reviewies, they rock!

-Elvee

I will be entering random author's notes through out the chapter, if enough people right K9# in reviewing, then i will no you read the REAL authors notes and will stop inserting authors notes through out the chapters. SO please read them.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A Sad Story and Memories

Bella POV

"So now what?" I was sitting across from Alice on the picnic table, she was still smiling.

"I have no idea," Alice didn't seem that upset that she didn't know what to do. "Oh, um, do you know anything about... me?" Her smile was gone, she was suddenly serious. Her eyes staring directly at me.

"Yes, but it might upset you," She kept staring, waiting for me to continue. "Well, when James was getting ready to kill me." Her face was confused. I forgot how much the Cullen's didn't know. "James came and met your Coven." Alice's face now seemed to recognize this.

"Oh, them? Yeah, I started seeing them a week ago," Alice seemed a bit better now that she knew who we were talking about.

"Okay, well, James, the leader of their group, started hunting me. We went down to Pheonix, I ran away from you guys, stupidly of me. He cornered me and told me about you. You were in an insane asylum for most of your life, you met a vampire, he fell in love with you. James met you, became intoxicated by your scent, and tried

(Yay author's note! Okey dokey, remember to read my author's notes, and i will stop inserting them into the middle of a chapter. But if you didn't read my previous chapter's author note, there was some important information. **Alice can't see Bella's future because to Bella it was her past, and Alice can't see the past, so therefore, Bella's future is blank to her**. So happy? Remember READ ALL THE AUTHOR'S NOTES and REVIEW! if you read them, you will know how to review!)

to kill you. But the other vampire changed you to prevent you from getting killed." I took a deep breath. I tried to spit out her whole story quickly, to not cause any pain for her, or me. She stared into space, almost like having a vision, but it looked more like she was upset, thinking about something. She stood up, out of the blue, and walked toward me.

"Get up, we have to go to class," Her face was clear of emotion, I was worried I upset her.

"Alice, are you okay?" I was sure I didn't want to hear the answer.

"Yeah, I am, it' just that I was expecting something a whole lot different, but I'm okay now, it just came to me as a shock," She shrugged her shoulders, to show she was over it and we walked together to the school.

"Bella, sit with me at lunch, I want to talk to you,"

"Um, okay," I was nervous, but I knew it would be the only way to find my way home.

READ THE AUTHOR'S NOTE!

------------

WOw loved that subtle hint to read the author's note?? Okay so remember all you gotta do is write in review k9#! just k9#! okay? Just write those 3 characters and i will be happy. It will prove to me that you have read the author's notes. SO basically this is a short chapter, who would have thunk (not many reviewed so your not getting as long chapters). I'm not sure if i should incorporate Edward into the story, cause he should know that he proposed to bella, you know? But you give me your plot ideas, i might use the ones i like. SO please review! and prove it to me that you have read the author's notes!

Thanks a plenty!

-Elvee

REMEMBER K9#


	6. Chapter 6

READ PLEASE 

Oh my goodness, so so so so so sorry about delaying this chapter so much. School started on Wednesday for me, and It's been hard with all the homework the teachers have been piling on us. Uhg. And along with that I have piano, and a piano recital coming up and apparently I'm not far enough along... psh. Not to mention the dreadful writer's block, i didn't even think i could get it, being a screwy writer and all (my opinion, very happy if you disagree). anyway, excuses excuses excuses, i know. Anyway here's the long awaited chapter. You guys were great with reviewing, did way to many than i deserved. I love you all. Especially wingedspirit! This chapter is dedicated to her for her idea to me. Thanks a lot wingedspirit. Okey dokey, here you all go!

Oh and EVERYBODY (i'm pretty sure, too lazy to check) MARKED K9# IN THERE REVIEW, GIVE YOURSELF A PAT ON THE BACK AND A **COOKIE!** YAY YOU GUYS!

----

Disclaimer- I don't own any of Stephenie Meyer's character's, including Bella, Edward, Alice, Rosalie, Emmet, Jasper, Charlie, Renee, Jacob or the much loved PHIL! (you know you love him profusely! ADMIT IT!)

----

ONWARDS! once again, much love to all you reviewers, readers, favoriters, and alerters. And an enormous amount of love to wingedspirit! An additional cookie is being sent to her at the moment, to receive it, please look in your pantry or cookie jar.

-----

LOL wow long author's notes. no kidding, anyway here we go, this time it's it, love you all, you rock, and there will be NO author's notes inside the middle of the chapter! YAY! okay here we are! I can do it!

----

Edward's POV (yay i did it!)

**A Long Story and a Realization**

Classes went by quicker than normal today. My anger was being taken out on the table as squeezed the faux wood. Someone, most likely a human, got into my room? Stole my things? And came out undetected? They must be watching us, knowing there way around. But who would do that? It was random. Everybody in Forks is intimidated by us. They would never even enter the Cullen's house. Other than that, we would still smell their scent in the mansion, it wasn't something that leaves that quickly. I looked down as I heard a snap and my hands became immediately relaxed. I had broken through and splintered the fake wood which now had a two inch by five inch chunk removed from it. I looked around, apparently no one had heard the sound, being to distracted by gossip and rumors. I sighed as the bell rang and headed off to lunch. This high school facade was getting old. The same curriculum repeated over and over, nothing ever changing. Most the time getting it wrong.

As I entered the lunch I headed over to our usual table. Jasper and Emmet and Rosalie were the only ones there. Jasper jerked his head to the other side of the cafeteria, toward an empty table. I looked at it closer, barely missing the small figure of Alice. I watched her as she stood up and beckoned to some one enthusiastically.

My facial expressions became a mixture of confusion and anger as I saw Bella walk over to our table.

Alice turned toward me and waved me over to join them.

_"Please, come over. This is very important" _I almost laughed. Alice's pleading reminded me of Bella's. _''I know it might be hard for you to be around her, you just have to control yourself, Bella really needs to talk to you."_

I glared and walked over to the table. Glaring was seeming to become more frequent around Alice.

I sat down and Bella just stared at the table, apparently nervous. I looked over her, to her face, brown strands over hair, loose from her bun. To her faded plain blue t-shirt, down to her hand. My expression became murderous.

There on her arm was the wedding ring. _My _wedding ring. I grabbed her hand. Her head jerked up, her face scowling, angry at my unexpected gesture. I yanked up her sleeve, finding a charm bracelet. There hanging was the heart pendant that had belonged to my mother.

"Bella, will you please come and talk to me?" I spoke through gritted teeth.

Alice spoke up, "Edward, please, I didn't bring her over here for you to verbally abuse her, or worse. She needs to talk to you and you need to listen."

I saw Bella shudder at the last Alice's "or worse" statement and I let my hand go from her arm. I breathed in, and smelt her scent on my hand. I wanted to smile at this, it made me happy for some strange reason.

"If we are going to talk, let's get away from everybody else." I insisted. Alice just nodded and we all stood up and headed out the doors. The rain was pouring from the sky. We stood under the over hanging roof, the water splashing off the ground onto the bottom of our pant legs. I saw Bella looking at me and I decided not to whip around and frighten her. She meant something to me, subconsciously. I felt remorse at how vile I had acted to her just a few minutes before. Bella did not deserve it, and i could not feel enough sorrow.

"_Whoa Edward, I just saw wedding bells in your future with the girl standing beside me, would you like to explain?" __**(sorry i lied, AN, but it's important! Alice can now see Bella incorporated into a future because the wedding is something Bella hadn't experienced so it is still considered the future.)**_

I just smirked and Alice giggled all the while Bella gave us strange looks.

"So would you like to explain all of this?" I said as I motioned down to Bella's arm.

"Bella, would you do the honors?"

Bella POV

I stared at Alice wide eyed. I did not want to explain anything at the moment. I knew it was silly to feel uncomfortable around Edward, but after he grabbed my arm at lunch I felt a bit frightened.

I looked up and was surprised to see Edward smiling encouragingly, making me blush.

I had to explain, there would be no _us_ if I did not. I needed to do this.

"Well, first of all, before I say anything, you need to know that we are engaged. Just please keep in mind that in some alternate universe you loved me. You might not feel that way any more but I must let you know this so you don't react drastically."

I stared at Edward, waiting for a reaction, he just stared at me like I was crazy.

"Even now, before I have ever had a decent conversation, I know that I loved you. The thing I can't see is why you would ever love me?"

This response caught me off guard. I did imagine the crazy look, but not the loving me part. Not to mention the last addition.

"Um, well..." I was a bit dazed and this made Edward chuckle.

"I would love to here your story," Edward's crooked smile was welcoming, something I hadn't seen since I had left my real home. It gave me a sliver of hope, something I hadn't felt in a long long time.

"Well, basically, if you haven't noticed, I am incredibly clumsy. I was at your house, before all this, and was walking down the stairs, and hit my head bringing me here. At first I thought this was a nightmare, something I would wake up to, knowing I would wake up the next day, but I didn't. At some point the thought came through my mind that before was all a dream, but that theory soon went out the window once I saw you guys were still vampires and all."

Edward tensed up when he heard the last part.

"Cool it Edward, she already knows, it's old news." Alice looked laid back, almost bored.

"You told her?" Edward began to accuse Alice.

"No! Do you really expect yourself to propose to someone who didn't know you were a vampire?" Alice retorted.

"Oh," Edward relaxed at this realization and I continued.

"You and you family had welcomed me with open arms and we were together around two years." I decided to tell him the whole story. "It started out great, you were amazing, everything I could dream of. The day I met your family you invited me to come and watch your siblings play baseball. I agreed, and the game started smoothly. About halfway through, this coven of vampires that Alice had predicted came and was attracted to the relationship me and you had. A human and a vampire. He was intrigued by the fact that you were protecting me and decided to try to kill me." Edward tensed up again, his lips raising above his teeth, I continued wanting to get to the happy ending. "Alice, Jasper and I left for Phoenix, he contacted me, dragging me into a trap and I agreed, thinking my mother was in trouble. I'll skip the gruesome details but James, the vampire, cornered me and bit me. Your family came and rescued me. Carlisle said the venom had gone to far into my system and that you needed to suck the poison out. You did, successfully and I survived."

Edward let a breath that he had been holding.

"Is he dead?" Edward's eyes looked hopeful but vicous, though I had no idea who he was talking about.

"Who?"

"James, the vampire who attacked you,"

Yes, and the rest of his Coven which will come in later,"

"There's more?"

"Unfortunately, yes, there's much more."

"I beg you go continue then,"

"Well on my eighteenth birthday you held a birthday party against my will and the was an incident you see. I was opening one of the presents and I got a paper cut, me being me. Jasper tried to get at me and you had to tackle me to safely which ended up causing more damage when broken glass sliced up my arms. Everything turned out okay, but you thought it wasn't safe for me to be around you, so you left to Italy, telling me you no longer loved me."

He looked pained, in true agony at what I had just said. His face was contorted and twisted, I could see how much sadness I had brought to him.

"But you returned!" I assured him.

"Bella, I understand and fully appreciate it that you are trying to make this as painless as possible, but I need to here what I did. Please do not cut anything out for my sake." It didn't seem fair. It was like he felt like it was his fault all this happened. He shouldn't feel guilty at all. It was just fifteen minutes ago that we had our first civilized conversation.

"Well, you were gone for about five months **(A/N- Is that correct? I wasn't sure so I just estimated. PM me if it's incorrect and I will change it.) **and I resorted to spending my time with Jacob Black, a werewolf," Edward cringed when I said that. "I found out that when ever I was in a dangerous situation I would here your voice, see your eyes, smell your scent. The idea of seeing you, or being reminded of you was overwhelming. I got to the point where I was so desperate that I would risk my life. One day I went cliff diving. Alice saw this in her vision and because she is not able to see werewolves she didn't see that Jacob saved my life and she thought I was dead. You found out and asked the Volturi to kill you while Alice came here to find out if I was really dead. When she found out the truth, we went to Volterra to save you and we did, thankfully, preventing your death. The Volturri found out all I knew an had you promise to change me before their next visit to Forks. You came back and I wanted you to change me. You, trying to drag it out as long as possible, promised that you would right after our wedding. You knew this would suspend me becoming a vampire for just a bit longer. Everything was good until Victoria, Jame's mate, came to take revenge on you for Jame's death. She was targeting me and had made an army of newborns. Jasper was great and made out a plan and strategy. We got the werewolves to help and we won after a long night and you and Seth killing Victoria. It was great after that, we didn't have to worry about anything, no one was coming for me, it was such a relief. Then this happened." I wiped my eyes with my sleeve trying to remove the tears.

Alice and Edward had been very quiet the whole story, taking it all in. Even Alice's bored expression was now in awe, after hearing something new. Edward was amazed, hundreds of emotions crossed through his face. Just staring at me. Finally his face became like before, like he understood it all, as if it made sense.

"You weren't scared of me? You came to a house of vampires? You still loved me after you were attacked by another vampire multiple times? Are you crazy? Don't get me wrong, I am amazed that you would still love me after all that, you would still ask me to return? I do not, and will never deserve you," I laughed, this might be a different-ish Edward but you was still exactly the same. I was extremely grateful he still loved me. That we would find someway to get back, and if we didn't, I would still have him.

I looked down at my wrist watch and saw that class had already started.

"Don't worry about class, we can get you out of it. You need to talk to us right now."

I just nodded. We all turned and walked toward the office.

I felt Edward's hand take my own. He looked down at me and smiled that crooked smile, I looked up and smiled back.

He was an angel. He was _my _angel.

-------

And then all the readers go awwwwww. Okay o know this wasn't the LONGEST thing in the whole world but i hope it was enough. Updates will be every weekend, 2-4 times a day. 5 if I'm really lucky and my parents don't take away my laptop because I'm over using it. You should all be grateful that i wrote this when i was suppose to be working on a book report! and piano... and homework. But instead I wrote this chapter, watched friends, and talked to my friend from Belgium. It was good times. Now I'm watching Grey's Anatomy. Repeat though... :-(

Anyway to the important part... I have NOOOOO idea how to get Bella back to the present. Hmph if i don't think of a way I might just have to leave her in the past. Wouldn't that suck? Oh wait! I have an idea! YOU ALL COULD GIVE ME IDEAS!!!!!! HOW GREAT AND FUN WOULD THAT BE! you would get cookies, dedications, happiness, how great would that be!? Anyway, that whole thing about it raining, yeah that came to me cause it's like raining FREAKISHLY hard. Imagine your house sitting under Niagara Falls, Yup that's how loud it is... LOUD. Oh and to add to that it is as windy as heck. I live in washington, like 45 minutes from Forks, i've been there once when we were heading to Lacrosse Camp and we had to get on the fairies. Anyway just wanted to mention the rain thing cause it's really really annoying, and guess what i got to walk to school in the rain. Okay done ranting, now remember to give me ideas. i love them, just like reviews. And you get cookies, what a day?!

You could be as happy as wingedspirit!

Anyway

Good night, it's late, i'm tired, i got to wake up at 6:30 for school that starts at 7:00 then i got to walk for 45 min... good times huh? It's dark wet and windy and cold... Uhg, It's pitch black no kidding.

Anywho again, goodnight

remember review review review

anything is appreciated, even flames, they will be used to make a bonfire on La Push beach for the amazing supporters. (sorry stole that saying from some amazing author on here, once i remember who, i will give credit to them!)

Thanks again and goodnight, or good morning, depends on whatever time of day you read this!

-Elvee

THANKS AGAIN wingedspirit


	7. Chapter 7

Wow sorry i havn't updated, i would tell why but i got chastised for having my AN's soooo long so i'm gonna shorten them up. Yay for you guys, sad for me, i like to rant if you havn't noticed...

Anyway here ya'll go! (i was texan right there)

Anyway much love, please review i love them!

-ELvee

-----------------

CHAPTER 7

Mike, Comebacks, and Goodnight

BELLA POV

For the past week life has gotten more pleasant. First off, how could life not be good when I'm with Edward. Second, life's seeming normal now, regarding some little things. Rosalie is being civilized to me! At least more than before... but none the less, civilized! I haven't expressed the need to be changed around her so she doesn't hate me. She still his her arrogant self, of course, but she seems to like me! Edward and I have not kissed yet, not that I was expecting anything like that, he just met me. It was depressing, after being able to kiss and be so close to Edward for so long and now it being cut off. But overall things were better.

"Bella, Bella please wake up," Charlie's rough voice rumbled from below my room. "I don't want to be at the station and have you miss school because you never got up,"

I groaned, knowing he was right. Though school was nice, with the Cullen's, I still dreaded it. I drowsily swung my protesting body's legs over the edge of the bed and got up quickly. It was a bad idea. Dots clouded my eyesight and my head became dizzy causing my legs to collapse under me. I grabbed onto my desk at the last second to prevent myself from falling. Uhg, just another daily occurrence of a klutz.

"Bella please!" Charlie's booming voice was now coming from the bottom of the stairs.

"I'm up, I'm up!" I screamed downstairs. "Now get off my back!" This part I whispered. I was seeming to get very bitchy these past few days. It's not like any one could blame me.

I slowly stumbled downstairs after getting dressed and wishing Charlie a good day at work. I got out a bowl of cereal and slumped over it, swallowing the bland mixture of soggy grains and milk. After finishing the delightful breakfast and headed outside. My face brightened as a walked out into the fall.

The deja vu was nice, it made me feel like I was home again. Outside the fog was the silver volvo I had learned to know and love. More perfectly standing there was my love and my life, Edward. Being his gentlemanly self, was standing there holding the door open with one arm over his stomach, acting like a butler.

"Here you are miss," He said with mock "butler-ness"

"Thank you, thank you, kind sir!" I laughed as I got into the car.

Edward was by me, as usual, in a blink of an eye, literally. I laughed and Edward gave me a questioning glance.

"Why the sudden so happy? If I remember correctly, you weren't in anything close to the mood this morning,"

"Deja vu, that's all," I said still smiling. Edward just shook his head, still grinning, and pulled the car out of the driveway and onto the road.

"So, what happened to Alice?" I was pretty sure I knew the answer. If I was correct and this event was a repeat of the previous occurrence before, Alice would be driving with Rosalie.

"Rosalie's car," Edward said simply. I giggled and Edward looked at me again.

"Not knowing what your thinking is torturing me you know," Edward said, giving me the crooked smile.

"This has just already happened to me more or less. Not exactly the same, just along these lines,"

Edward chuckled, "It sounds like I need to get some new moves,"

"Nah, It's fine, these work for me," I said and he laughed again, a sound I would never get tired of. The car was silent for a couple of minutes until I spoke up again.

"I'm sorry if this is, I don't know, rude, but do you think we could go to the meadow?" I had to stop myself from saying our meadow. I didn't want to make this request anymore confusing.

Edward sighed happily, "I actually was going to ask you today, but yes I would love to. Is tomorrow okay with you?"

"Nothing could make me happier," I couldn't wait till tomorrow, a Saturday. I knew it wouldn't be as monumental as my first trip, but it would be up there. We arrived at school and Edward squeezed my hand goodbye. I returned it with a hug, which surprised him, but after tensing up, he relaxed and hugged me back. He was seeming to get more comfortable around me. It was killing me trying to be so cautious around him. Making sure not to cause him anymore pain than necessary with my scent. I headed into History and Mike approached me.

"You and Edward, huh?" He questioned, he seemed like he was trying to be intimidating. I really didn't want to deal with this- again.

"Yes Mike, Me and Edward, Edward and I, Him and Me, Me and Him." I said this slowly and thoroughly, trying to penetrate Newton's thick skull.

"I really don't think you should hang out with him. He looks at you with longing, like, I don't know, a longing to eat you." He said this with disgust. It was ironic how repetitive this day was turning out to be. "Please, Bella, please listen to me. If you want a boyfriend, I would be _such_ a better choice than Cullen." The bluntness off his words startled me. Before he would never state the fact that he was infatuated by me, but hint it by asking me out. This new Newton just came out and said. This new Newton wasn't as appealing.

"I'm sorry that you think that Mike but unfortunately your too late. I am already madly in love with Edward." I said this harshly, leaving no room for argument. Mike turned around in a huff, leaving my desk.

The rest of the day went by in a blur, not like this was anything new. I was receiving a lot of evil glares from Jessica. I was guessing it was the fact that I had been so rude to Mike, he boyfriend, during first period. Jessica probably missed the part about him asking me out, but then again, that could also be the reason for the glares. I sat down at the Cullen's table and Alice pounced at the chance of talking to me.

"So you and Edward are going to the meadow?" She asked, her head leaning to one side with question.

"Yup, tomorrow, it should be sunny and nice." I said this, smiling to myself. It was unfortunate for Edward not getting the chance to show me his sparkling self for the first time.

"You probably know the whole vampire-sparkle-alot-in-the-sun thing right?"

"Yeah, sorry" After I said this, a tray was loudly dropped between me and Alice and Edward sat down, shoving Alice to the side.

"What's up your butt?" Alice huffed under her breath.

"Newton is annoying as hell," Edward said, directing this statement toward me, obviously ignoring Alice's question.

"Yes, well, he is Mike," I said half-heartedly. "I'm guessing you heard about out 'talk' in first period today?"

"Yes, in fact, I did. Does he honestly think he has a chance with you?" I laughed at this, if anything I didn't deserve him, even if it was Mike Newton.

Edward sighed. "Well I got you," He said, apprently happy again. He had a triumphant grin on his face and leaned his cheek on the top of my head. I was happy, not as happy as I had been, but I was pretty darn happy.

"About tomorrow," when I said this, he straightened up, apparently worried I had second thoughts. "No second thoughts," I assured him, "Just details,"

"Oh," He said happily in realization. "Well I can pick you up at 8:00. It's going to take a whielt o hike up there, unless you want to run." He said this smirking.

"Running sounds good," I said this with much more confidence than i felt. Edward raised an eyebrow in question. He apparently wasn't expecting this answer.

"Well running it is," Right after he said this the end lunch bell rung. I hurriedly got up and went to my locker than headed to my locker.

I wasn't surprised to see Edward there already.

"Long time, no see," He said, my head suddenly becoming dizzy.

I smiled and sat down. The lights dimmed as Mr. Banner walked in and he stuck stuck a movie into the VCR. He then sat down and began to work on his computer doing god knows what. I looked down at the desk when i felt something brush my arm.

A little white notebook paper was folded up and I opened it carefully. **(AN-Edward will be **_**italic **_**and Bella will be BOLD)**

_So more into the subject of tomorrow, is there anything I could show you that you don't know about "us"? _I smiled at this and started jotting down in my ugly script.

**Sorry to burst your bubble, but I know sorta everything about your family in the category of "everything else".**

_Sparkles, mind reading, future telling, speed? Anything to surprise you tomorrow with?__****_

_****_**Trust me, it's fine , I just want to be there with you. That is more than enough. And sorry, I think I'm immune to surprises, at least on the mythical creature side of it. Oh and I'm clued in on the werewolves to. **

Edward gave me his crooked smile and shook his head. The lights turned back on and I was blinded for a couple seconds until my eyes adjusted. I picked up my books after giving Edward a hug goodbye. I slowly walked to gym and changed into my PE clothes. It was morning workout day in PE meaning little entertainment but not much to trip on. It involved a rotation of step machines, rock climbing, bicycle machine, mini basketball matches and sit ups. I didn't have much trouble. I fell down a lot on the rock wall, step machine, and bike machine and I tripped a lot during basketball. I did pretty good considering the fact that I didn't hurt anybody other than myself. I almost screamed hallelujah when the coach announced PE was over. I walked out of the locker room after changing and was pleasantly surprised when I saw Edward standing at the entrance of the school. We entwined hands and headed over to the car. We drove in silence, Edward glancing at me smiling every so often. It was a very nice drive and I was sad it was over. He opened my door and I stumbled out, Edward catching me. He walked with me to the door. I smiled to him and nodded and began to open the door.

"Bella?" He said this with anxiety in his voice.

"Mmm?" I said still dazed.

His hand swept across my face, Edward smiling contently. "Goodnight"

----

HAHA you thought he was gonna kiss her! SOrry gonna have to wait another chapter. Okey dokey i felt guilty not adding another chapter in SOOO long so i added this one! Thanks for all the reviews and please add more! That i my wish to you! Im thankful for the 30 i got htough.

Also question: What does OOC mean? It's been bugging me.

anyway thanks to all those BEAUTIOUS readers, you make my monday nice with all the review alerts!

Okay i've shortened my AN's alot so i hope you are all happY!

thanks and please please please review!

-ELVEE


	8. Author's Note READ

AUTHOR'S NOTE-READ-IF your to lazy to read it heres the 5 second summary THere will be a twist in the the upcoming chapters! A BIG TWIST! but please read the author's note, they aren't just there to be pretty, though they are amazingly pretty.

Aloha young children (half of which are older than me). Yes i know this is an author's not but it's IMPORTANT. This story is ending. i know, sad, sad. But i'm kidding. so yup, the story is being continued. if you just didn't get that joke there. THey story is NOT ending, it will be continued and i was just pulling your leg!

okay dokey, i got my plot down, which is why im writing this author's note. The big thing is, there will be A BIG TWIST! okey dokey, IF YOU DON"T WANT A SPOILER OF THE UPCOMING STORY DO NOT READ AHEAD!!!!

bella will be going back the future!

----------

SPOILER OVER

okay dokey, if you accidentally read that, it's okay cause it will be in the next chapter, so don't be a worrying up a storm, but there will a be cliffie at the end, and a BIG BIG twist after the cliffie! okey dokey

you got that?

A TWIST IS A BREWIN!

you see, i was walking home from school in the slushy snow/rain, my converse soaking wet, and on the 45 min walk, i was thinking, what to write what to write. Then it hit me! but im not gonna say it! but this is just an assurance that the STORY WILL CONTINUE AND THERE WILL BE A TWIST!

YAYA TWISTS!

much much much love to all my glorious readers, feel free to PM and leave reviews, ask questions, i will answer! just please write to me, i'm a loving theM!

Much more love, and a cookie to all!

-Elvee


	9. Chapter 9

Yay okay, new chappie. Go it! Sooo, it might seem like the last chapter but it ain't there's gonna be a cliffie, and I apologize. THe next chapter will be up by Monday at the latest! kk PLEASE HAVE FUN READING AND REVIEWING!

-Elvee

-------

Chapter 8

Tears, Pleading, and A Bonk On the Head

I woke up refreshed and energized. It was one of those mornings when you wake up and all the grogginess leaves immediately. Your cheery because the sun is out and warming your face as you awake. Those were the best mornings, and very very rare for Forks. I sat up happily, swinging my legs over the side of the bed sighing, to excited to wait for Edward to come. We agreed that he would come at 10 o'clock and it was only 8. I was too awake to crawl back into bed so I decided to get ready for the day. I headed into the bathroom and started the water. The water started heating up and the room filled with steam. I stepped into the shower relaxing completely, all the muscles in my body loosening. Too soon the water became cold and I was forced into the chilly hallway. I walked into my room and searched for something to wear. It was moderately warm so chose a long sleeve maroon-ish t-shirt, some ratty jeans and a black pair of converse. My hair was being suborn so i pulled it back in a hairband and hoped for the best. (Picture of outfit here I looked good enough and I headed down the stairs.

I walked into the kitchen, sticking bread into the toaster. I leaned against the counter waiting for the bread to toast. Glancing at the clock i saw that it was 9 so i still had an hour. My toast popped up and i grabbed some jam and spread it on the toast. Picking up a book and my toast i plopped down on the couch and began reading. Falling asleep sometime between 9 and 10 o'clock.

--1 hour later (exactly)--

I felt something cold on my face and i fell off the couch, only to be caught by two strong iron arms.

"What was that for??" I opened my arms, looking into two topaz eyes.

Edward chuckled "You weren't answering the door so I decided to come in and make sure you hadn't tripped or something."

"Fine, fine, let's go."

Edward gave me his crooked smile and picked me up wedding style and carried me to my car. He set me down in the passenger seat and rushed to the driver's side. We sped off toward the meadow and got there in under 10 minutes. It was a fairly quiet drive but it was nice being there, him holding my hand.

But it still wasn't the same.

When we got to the end of the gravel road, we got out and Edward opened the door for me.

"Ready to run?" He sounded like he was still apprehensive about him running with me.

"Yup!" I walked over behind him and he pulled me up.

"So you are completely sure?" He asked one last time over his shoulder.

I just nodded my head and he broke off into a sprint. I closed my eyes, remembering last time's incident.

I felt us abruptly stop and I opened my eyes.

The meadow was amazing. I didn't notice how long it had been since i had been here. It looked exactly like the first time, Edward's sparkling image before me and all the flower's blooming. It was extravagant.

I laid down, letting my senses take over. The sun warming my face, the quiet cool blowing of the trees. I felt Edward's cold body lay down next to me.

"So?" Edward asked.

"It's amazing." I said in awe. Though this wasn't even close to my first time in the meadow, it still was magnificent.

"Tell me about our life, before, when it was me and you and you weren't stuck in the past," He seemed very curious, though he did sound hesitant.

"I loved you, I would go anywhere for you, with, just to stay at your side. Your family was taking me in with open arms, we were to get married soon, then you were going to change me. I loved my life, it was so great." I surprised at how telling this story wasn't affecting me as much. I still felt my heart twist, but it wasn't unbearable.

"Loved?"

"Pardon?" I asked, my eyes still closed.

"You said loved. You said you loved me. As in past tense."

"Oh, no, sorry I love you." It felt strange saying this, though it was still Edward, he didn't seem the same. With the old Edward, we had been through so much together, we seemed so much closer. This Edward was still close to me, closer to me than anyone else, but he just seemed... younger.

I opened my eyes, Edward's face centimeters from mine. So much of this new life was repeated. But this part was fine with me.

Edward leaned down and we kissed. It was much like our first kiss. My adrenaline over reacted, my body took over. Edward became stone still, like last time. I pulled back, smiling, and scooting back. Edward's tight lips broke into a wide grin.

"Then stay."

"Sorry?"

"Stay here, stay with us. Don't go back, we all want you to stay."

"No, Edward, please don't," I didn't want to stay, i needed to get back.

"I won't leave you, you won't have to experience any of it again. We already know what will happen, we will be a step ahead of all the tragedies. It will be so much better.

"No, I can't stay, I need to get back, you have no idea how much I am leaving behind." Tears were spilling over my eyes. I didn't want to decide, break someone's heart. I wanted to get back without any decisions.

"I can't live without you," Edward said this quietly, almost a whisper. He was sad, devastated.

"I bet you won't! I bet when I leave it won't change, there will still be a "me" here, just not the exact me. Sorta like how there is two of you." I said this hopefully, hoping he would understand.

"I want things to stay how they are, please stay." I was now sobbing, tears streaming down my face.

"Can you drive me home?"

Edward quietly picked me up, and ran back to his car. I sat in the passenger seat, my knees against my chest. I didn't know what to say, there was nothing to say.

We arrived at my house and I heard Edward's phone ring.

"One sec," Edward stepped out of the car and started talking.

I had to think fast. I wanted to get home tonight, any way possible. Edward had to know I loved him. I picked up a receipt i found on the car floor and scribbled down my note in my ugly handwriting.

Edward-

Whatever turns out is meant to be. I love you, please remember that. I hope everything turns out okay. I am needed at home.

Love,

Bella

I folded it and stuck it in the cup holder.

I stepped out of the car and Edward closed his phone.

"Who was that?"

"Alice, she saw us at the meadow and asked if everything was okay," Edward said.

"Oh," I didn't want to continue the conversation.

"Well, bye." Edward was devastated, I could tell. I understood, this was exactly when Edward left me.

"I love you," I said hopeful.

"I will see you tomorrow." With that Edward turned around. I went inside and broke down. Tears were reforming and streaming down my face. I walked up the stairs. Actually running, trying to get into my room and get away from this horrible day. I stumbled falling down backwards, feeling a sharp blow to the back of my neck.

A black curtain swept over my eyes. Everything going black.

-----

"Bella, love, wake up please" Edwards voice was barely heard through the high pitch screaming. His voice was hoarse, it sounded like he had been dry sobbing.

I took a deep breath in, noticing the screams had been coming from me.

"Edward please, I need to go back," I struggled trying to get out of his arms.

"It's okay, Bella, the pain has stopped,"

"What, no, I hit my head walking up the stairs that's all. It's nothing new. Now please, can I please get home."

"Charlie's not home, Bella dear, remember, your at our house for the next couple days. For the sleep over with Alice.

"What? You mean I'm back? Back home?"

"Bella, will you please explain what your talking about?" Edward looked confused, his head tilted to one side.

"When I fell down the stairs at your house, I woke up at the first day at school, I relived it, no one remembering anything. I had been there for at least a couple of weeks. Then when I was coming home I hit my head when I fell down the stairs at my house."

"No, Bella. You fell, and I thought you were unconscious. You've been out for three days. You were dying and-"

"I wasn't dying, I know I wasn't dying. There was barely any pain. All of before could not have been a dream," I said this shaking my head.

"Damn," Edward's face was contorted into pain, he was shaking, upset.

"What's wrong? I'm awake, I'm alright, just a bit-"

"No Bella," He cut me off, "You don't understand, we thought you were dying, I changed you. Your a vampire."

-----

DUH DUH DUUUUUH!

Haha big twist. So basically with the story line, i'm screwed. This is as far as the plot goes in my mind. Uhg got to go plan more. Any way, babysitting tonight so i probably can update some more.

there will be a chapter about the OTHER edward, that has been left behind. so he will not be left out and sad.

Anyway hope the twist was twisty enough.

Also, I have got like 4000 hits, if everyone of those hits reviewed, then there would be 4000 reviews! HOW GREAT WOULD THAT BE?!?! so please review!

Thanks

-ELvee

Cookies for all my faithful readers, and a pat on the back.


	10. Chapter 10

Okay, so i know you'd much rather (and i too) have me continue with Bella-is-a-vampire part, but we can't just leave new edward hanging. Yes there will be edward #1 (the one we know and love) and edward #2 (the one we love,but don't know too well).

Well hope you love Edward #2's story thingy afterward thoughts!

-Elvee

---------

Chapter 8 or 9? not sure, to lazy to check (haha just looked it's chapter 9)

Edward #2, a new Bella, and A note

EDWARD'S POV (Edward #2, if you don't get what that means, go read the A/N) So like the Edward that wasn't featured in twilight, if you get my driftiness? The one Bella leaved, then woke up to Edward number 1 as a vampire?

I felt horrible, more than horrible, awful, devastated, ripped apart. My chest felt like it was bleeding, burning, as if i was being changed a second time. Bella, the girl i was suppose to apparently marry, no longer wanted to stay here with me. She wanted to go home. Back to her old life. I wanted more than anything to make her happy. She meant the world to me. If happiness meant her leaving, it was what needed to happen.

-nexty day (it should be sunday, cause they went to the meadow on saturday, but no i want it to be a school day)-

I waited outside, in the parking lot. Slushy snow, left from the previous night was littered around my feet. The sound of water trickling down the sewer pipes, draining the parking lot was becoming obnoxious. The chilly air whipped out my face as it brushed through the trees. Compared to yesterday's warm weather, it had gotten cold in one night extremely fast.

Just like Bella's and I relationship.

I saw her red rusty truck pull up. I needed to make this right, to get her to understand i wasn't the bad guy. She needed to get the fact that I wanted her to be happy.

"Bella, please wait!" She was fast walking to the entrance of the school. She couldn't hear me, i knew that as a fact. She couldn't lie that well. I would know if she was trying to avoid me. The fact that she wasn't really giving me the cold shoulder surprised me. I ran, vampire ran, up to her, and wrapped my arms around her waist, stopping her.

Oh!" She gasped, her heart speeding up at the change in temperature. She hid her face, trying to conceal the fact that she was blushing immensely.

"We need to talk though, I can't have you being angry with me." I said this, but changed my mind about my word choice, "I can't _live_ with you being angry with me."

"Why would I ever be angry at you?" She tried to turn around, and i released my grasp on her. She faced me now, and i could tell that she wasn't lying nor was there sarcasm. Her head was cocked to one side, confusion clearly showed through her face.

"Now if we could get inside, my feet aren't enjoying today's change in weather." She said this as she looked down at her sopping wet boots, completely soaked through.

"Yeah, um, sure." I said this, first confused but a grin spread across my face. "One second though, I didn't bring my books when i came to talk to you." I ran to my car, unlocking my door quickly.

I picked up my books that were lying neatly on the leather interior of the passenger seat. I picked up my books and noticed a scrap of yellow paper stuck on my sleeve. I turned it around, finding messy scrawl.

_Edward-_

_Whatever turns out is meant to be. I love you, please remember that. I hope everything turns out okay. I am needed at home._

_Love,_

_Bella_

This meant she was home, satisfied. She got what she wanted, and so did I. Bella was right, she was still here, and she was there.

But all in all, she was happy.

-----YAY REVIEW!---

okay short and all, another chappie on it's way by the end of the day (haha rhyme). But we needed to know that Edward #2 was happy and stuff so yup.

If you didn't get that whole chapter, here's an outline:

Bella left, and went back to her original life, cause she hit her head, but before doing so, she left a note. Edward tries to talk to Bella, agreeing to help her get home, bella doesn't get it why she would be mad at him, as if she isn't the same bella. He goes to car, finds not, and understands that the old bella got back, but he was still with that bella, more naive and happy bella.

There you go, one chappie in 3 seconds.

Yay snow day today, for like 1 cm of snow, stupid washintonians are wuses win it comes to snow. Oh well, no school, that's all that matters.

Anyway, hope youliked the Edward number 2 recap

-ELvee (more to come tonight)


	11. Chapter 11

yay so i am eating a turkey sandwhich it is really good. Yum. And i just took a nap, cause i woke up at like 6 for school, then called my friend to see if she knew school was cancelled (doens't seem to get the news usually) and it turned out she didn't and she was already awake and din't want to go back to bed, so i talked to her on aim (my sn is: tackyturtle13, feel free to talk) till like 10:30 when i went sledding! YAY. Now im writing and watching friends on a seperate screen on my computer. YAY

-Elvee

PS:Btw i chose Bella's power, uhg, i hope it fits her. Somewhat...?

--------

Chapter 10 (omg i can't believe it either)

SOrry if this chapter sounds like other Bella-is-a-vampy stories, i read them, and topics are stuck in my head.

BELLA POV!

VAMPIRISM, RED EYES, AND CHUCKIE-CHEESE

_Recap:_

_"Bella, your a vampire"_

I knew what this meant. I would be with Edward forever, the Cullen's would be my family, I would no longer be a klutz. All these things flooded into my mind. Edward's face inspected me closely, I could tell he was trying to understand what I was thinking.

"Bella, I'm sorry, so so so sorry. Please forgive me, I thought I was losing you. You must understand that. I was selfish, I changed you, before finding out if it was completely necessary, so please Bella if you could just for-"

"Edward stop it! I'm fine, I'm happy, not even that, I'm ecstatic!" I cut (PLEASE REVIEW) him off and laughed as i said this. I was about to break out into crazy giggles. I then remembered, everything that came along with the vampirism; the speed, the strength, the incomprehensible beauty, not to mention the chance likeliness of having some amazing power. I was treating this all like a kid on his way to his first trip to chuckie-cheese (apparently, textedit (mac's version of Notebook) says chuckie cheese is spelled wrong, instead it should be chuckle-cheese, haha what the hell is that??!). It was all so amazing, everything i had been waiting for was presented to me. It was overwhelming.

I stood up abruptly and ran to the upstairs bathroom, trying out the speed. I saw out of the corner of my eye Edward watching me carefully, over-protective as always. I ran up the steps and tripped on the last one. Two hard arms caught me.

"You do understand that I'm indestructible, right?" I asked, while still being supported by his arms. I looked up into his topaz eyes and his crooked grin.

"Yet still clumsy." He said this smiling. I could tell he was happy he could still save me, that i was still his damsel in distress, that I still needed him. It seemed to make me happy too.

I looked up at Edward, trying to get him to let me up, and he got the message and set me back up. I walked more carefully to the bathroom and gasped (PLEASE REVIEW) at what I saw.

I was still recognizable and simple, yet little things made me so much more attractive. My face was skinnier, but my cheeks were still round, and a tint of red hinted through my now white skin. My lips were fuller and more plump. My eyes seemed wider, more innocent and naive. I stopped at my iris, bright red. The color of blood. I moved along, my hair was now wavy, yet it was not a unattractive wavy, it was very chic.

I turned around and hugged Edward.

He seemed taken back but then hugged me back.

"So your alright that your a vampire, your not angry, not the slightest bit?" Edward's brow was furrowed.

"This was everything I wanted, this is what i asked you for." I looked up at Edward. I could see my bright red eyes reflect off his topaz and I blushed.

"I love this, you have all the things I was scared you would loose." He said this as he stroked his thumb across my cheek.

"It doesn't make sense though, because i lost all my blood meaning i shouldn't be able to blush, right?"

"Why question it? The vampirism enhances all you human traits, one of yours being blushing."

I grinned, happy this was all turning out okay.

"Shall we go see the rest of the family and inform them on how your change went?" Edward said, his hand stuck out, asking for my arm, looking like a perfect gentleman.

"Let's" I said as i looped my arm through his and we walked downstairs.

---------------

SORRY THIS WAS SHORT

Okay okay i know i didn't add Bella's power to come, but i think there should be some conflict before it happens.** IF you think you have a good idea for a power, please say it! **I think mines okay, but not the best. this was sorta a short and sweet chapter. I thought i should update, cause you know, i havn't in like 2 weeks so yup, this was your amazing update! yaya! Anyway, hope you like it, i will update faster, if you review more! AND IM LOVIN HOW I HAVE 60 REVIEWS! THEY ARE FANTASTIC! AND I HOPE YOU GOT MY SUBTLE HINTS TO REVIEW!

-Elvee

BTW; PEOPLE WHO LIKES THE SHINS WILL LIKE BRIGHT EYES, THEY ARE MARVELOUS! (TALKING BOUT MUSIC)


	12. Crappy Excuses

Sooo sorry guys.

So here are my big crappy excuses!

1. I was gone to Oahu for a week.

2. Piano, i have been cramming like heck, trying to get down these two pieces of music, for a recital on the Fourteenth. my teacher told me to skip the recital cause i'm not ready (this was updated today, at my lesson) so now im can relaxe. (yay)

3 Lacrosse just started, mom's coach, she's always like, Hey Laura, let's go practice (yes my name is laura, i hate it)

4. Homework.

BUT THERE"S GOOD NEWS!

im thinking bout starting another story!

and, after friday i will be updating chapters like 3 times a week, to make up for my laziness! i have it all down, i changed her power like 10 different times (i'm happy with it now).

And my teachers are easing down on homework! Piano practice won't have to be all day after saturday, so that's good too.

So basically the big message is, I WILL BE UPDATING A LOT AFTER SATURDAY!!

sound good?!?

i'm sorry, i've been a crappy author, sorry sorry sorry,

BUT i shall reward you all with a new ORIGINAL story!

i just popped into my head

So make sure to read it,

It involves Lauren and it's NOT AU. It just has her moving from a side character to a main character. But it ISN'T lauren's story, it still involves our lovely vamp coven and Bella.

There's your hint.

there you go

so thanks for reading

you guys are all freakishly amazing.

like ----------------------------------------------------------- That much amazing! wow that's a heck of a lot of a amazingness!

thanks again!

OH BTW, where in the series does it say Lauren Mallory loses her hair?? I DO NOT remember reading it anywhere! well i do sorta speed read, having the tendency of missing stuff. If anybody could tell me, and please don't just say, oh the first book, say when this happened, during this, blah blah blha. PAGE NUMBERS WOULD BE GREAT! OOOH and if anybody answers WITH THE PAGE NUMBER, they get to find out bella's power EARLY! oh my goodness, wouldn't that be freakishly amaszing?!?!

elvee


End file.
